USS Spider: Time Travel
by rc fonze
Summary: The ship goes throw time because of a .................


Captain's log star date 30005467: "We have just intercepted a hundred year old pod. We haven't started exploring it yet. But, we will be....."  
Beep,Beep,Beep! the alarm sounded alerting the crew telling them that they have trouble.  
The captain, Ryan Cantwell, made his way to the bridge, or the main command center. "Report!" he asked his first officer David who happened to be a vulcan with black hair and blue eyes and in a Star Fleet uniform witch all officers had to wear. The uniform is blue with the ship's symbol, a spider, on the right side of the uniform. "We are being attacked by an unknown visual," David replied  
"Hail them!" said the captain to his communications officer Jordy who is an android with a pale white face and yellow eyes. An android is kind of like a robot.  
"There not responding, sir," Jordy told the captain.  
Target their engines!" the captain yelled with a mad face.  
"I've got a lock," said Leotienite Ricky who happened to be a klingon. A klingon is a warrior species for years they didn't want any thing to do with Star Fleet. Star Fleet is an origination of space ships that explore new worlds and plants.  
"Fire when ready," the captain said with a pleased like on his face. The Leotintie fired and the shot disabled the alien visuals engines. BOOOOMMMM!!! The alien ship for no reason had just blown up.  
"Well we won't have to worry about them any more," Ricky said with a pleased look on his face.  
"Leotenite wear exactly did you hit that ship?" asked Ryan with a very mad face.  
"The engines," he said "why?"  
"Then why did it blow up?" Ryan asked.  
"Sir, thats because there ship had a self distract system built into there ship," Ricky replied.  
Then the captain walked out of the bridge and to engineering to get chief engineer Scotty. The walked into engineering and yelled for Scotty to come over by him. "Scotty come with me." Scotty followed after the captain. "Captain, are we going into the pod?" he asked.  
"Yes," the captain said to him.  
They walked into the launch bay witch was where they kept the pod. To there suprise Leotenite Commander James was all ready waiting for them. He put a small bomb on the door of the pod, which was welded shut, and said: "stand back."  
Boom! the bomb went off blowing the door right off the pod. Then the ship shook.  
"what happened?" the captain asked.  
"I don't know, sir," replied James.  
"Well find out," captain Ryan said.  
So James started for the bridge. He walked into the bridge and said "Report."  
Sir, we appear to be another time period or something like that," ensin Dilen replied.  
"Are you shire?" James asked.  
"You can check the computer your self, sir," Dilon said. Then James walked over to the panel on the wall and used the comlink to contact the captain. "Captain could you come to the bridge? There's something you need know."  
"I'm on my way," Ryan replied. Then the sliding doors opened and the captain walked in. "Report," the captain asked.  
"Sir, we appear to be in a different time period or something like that," Dilen told the captain.  
"How?" the captain said with a puzzled look on his face. "David," the captain said directing David to follow. They entered the launch bay. "Lets explore," the captain said, "James scan it. David your with me."  
David and Ryan stepped into the pod. Inside it was cold and there were strange plants grow on the walls. "David see if the controls are still intacted," Ryan said. The Captain stared tored the back of the pod when he looked over and saw another door. "David, get over here," Ryan said with exsitment. David came over to where the captain is.  
"Whats up?" he asked.  
"Look there is another door." Then Ryan put a small bomb on the door like the one they used before.  
"Stand back," Ryan said. BOOOMMM!!! The bomb went off blowing the door right off. Then the ship shook again.  
"David let get out of here, and see what happened," he said. So they made there way out of the pod. The Captain stepped out of the pod to see James waiting for him. "Sir we time worped again."  
"Ok," the captain replied "We opened another door."  
"Sir last time we opened a door we time worped," David pointed out.  
"Good point," Ryan agreed, "Well, now we know when it happens. But now we have to finger out how it happens, so let get to work."  
The captin and David went back into the pod and James started scaning the pod again but, Scotty helped him this time. ***  
Captin's log star date 30005468: "We are now in the year 2000 we are in orpit with Mars to are luck the people haven't made it to Mars yet. We are still trying to find a way to get back to the future. We have time worped ten times we are hopeing the next worp will take us back to the year 3000." 


End file.
